Prisoner and Paper Plane
by Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29
Summary: Terinspirasi pas dengar lagu "Prisoner and Paper Plane" Vocaloid / Len jadi tahanannya, Rin jadi gadis yang disukainya / no incest dsb! complete setelah berminggu - minggu hiatus #Summary ancur kacau balau
1. Chapter 1

Yahu~~ cerita baru dengan pair Rin x Len (padahal ToD aja belum selesai) #pundung di pojokan… buat minna yang nunggu cerita ToD, anggap aja ini selingan. Karena ToD-nya lagi Nitsuki garap (emang sawah?)

Disclaimed: Nitsuki tidak memiliki Vocaloid ataupun chara – chara yang ada di dalamnya (sekuat apapun keinginan Nitsuki untuk memilikinya) karena itu milik Yamaha… (pundung di pojokan) ta~ pi~ cerita ini AMAT SANGAT ASLI milik Nitsuki! #disclaimed paling ngaco yang pernah ada

Prisoner and Paper Plane

Chapter 1 : Tahanan

Di suatu waktu yang telah lama berlalu, di sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh, terpencil dan menyedihkan. Terdapat sebuah penjara dan sebuah rumah sakit, seorang tahanan kecil selalu menatap pagar tinggi yang memenjarakannya. Kemudian terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang seusia dengannya, dan tahanan kecil itu… jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Dari penghalang itu dia bisa melihat gadis itu, dan hatinya berdebar – debar untuk gadis itu.

Len's prov :

Seluruh kebebasanku telah hilang dibawa pergi, sementara aku terkunci pada rasa takut dan sakit. Hari ini juga aku melihatmu, kau sedang menikmati sinar matahari, kau terlihat begitu cantik dan lembut. Dan… yang bisa kulihat saat aku melihatmu adalah perbedaan besar diantara kita berdua.

Aku mencoba untuk mengambil kesempatan dan menulis surat, melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Sedikit berharap itu akan terbang di udara dan mencapaimu di sana.

Aku memandang ke arah rel kereta api dan terowongan. Ah, seandainya aku bisa pergi jauh dari tempat yang dingin dan gelap yang menyedihkan ini. Itu semua… adalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku merasakan itu dalam hatiku!

Setiap waktu aku melihatmu, seluruh kekhawatiranku menghilang. Aku percaya seluruh hal baik di luar sana, bisa saja menjadi kenyataan "Kumohon datanglah lebih dekat, aku ingin berbicara dengan cara yang lebih layak denganmu" mungkin kemudian kau akan bisa melihat berapa banyak jarak ini menyakiti hatiku.

Aku mengamatimu dari balik penghalang ini, berharap kau akan memandangku. Kehadiranmu membuatku percaya, kebahagiaan yang tertinggal akan menanti di esok hari.

Aku kembali menulis surat itu dan melipatnya menjadi pesawat, berharap dia membaca surat ini dan tersenyum gembira. Hari dan bulan berlalu, kami sering bertukar surat lewat pesawat kertas, perlahan kegelapan mulai menghilang… pesawat kertas yang dia kirim… adalah segalanya bagiku.

Kemudian suatu hari yang cerah dia datang kepadaku dengan pesawat kertas seperti biasa, tapi dia berdiri dengan jarak yang jauh dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Aku penasaran apa yang akan dia ceritakan kali ini? Namun, saat kubaca surat itu…

Kau mengatakan akan pergi jauh, dan surat itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal… kepalaku terasa pusing, aku… aku tidak ingin mempercayai isi surat itu… ah… hidup dalam penderitan ini…

Aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku, dan meledak dari dalam. Air mataku mengalir deras, air mata ini tidak akan berhenti… aku… tidak pernah menangis sebanyak ini.

Setiap waktu aku melihatmu, aku hanya tidak bisa menolong tapi untuk tersenyum… apapun yang terjadi di masa depan. Seluruh hari – hari yang telah terlewati akan tersimpan dalam hatiku, tapi… aku masih tidak mengetahui namamu…

Aku tidak bisa membantu tetapi membayangkan sebuah masa depan cerah dimana kau berada. Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu… aku tidak bisa mengikutimu… aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Betapa aku… aku…

Aku tidur sambil memeluk pesawat – pesawat surat itu, tiba – tiba seorang polisi masuk bersama teman – temannya dan merebut surat darinya. Dia membaca surat itu sambil tertawa melecehkanku. Kemudian dia mengoyak surat itu, aku menatap nanap robekan – robekan suratnya.

Aku… tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku… suratnya… surat dari dia… aku… melanggar janjiku…

Tubuhku gemetar, aku memberontak dari pegangan teman – temannya dan menghajar opsir yang mengoyaknya. Namun seorang opsir lain menahanku dari belakang, air mataku jatuh. Mereka masih menertawakanku. Ini menyebalkan! Kemudian mereka mengurungku di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap.

Akhirnya, itu terlihat seperti giliranku akan datang, setelah seluruh waktu ini yang aku habiskan bersamamu. Meninggalkanku tanpa penyesalan setelah semua. Tetapi kemudian pikiranku mulai berteriak, seolah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak dipenuhi oleh kebingungan, hatiku tahu apa yang kuinginkan dari dunia ini… aku ingin melihatmu… melihatmu sekali lagi…

Berkali – kali aku menggedor pintu besi itu, ingatan akan dirinya terus terbayang di pelupuk mataku, air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Dia satu – satunya yang kumiliki! Kenapa aku tidak boleh... tidak bisa melihatnya?! Sekali… sekali saja, itu sudah cukup! Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi!

Jika kita bisa… aku berharap kita dapat kembali. Di waktu kita saling berbagi, hari – hari itu, aku ingat mereka. Seperti tiba – tiba ada kilasan cahaya, emosi yang keluar, dan tertulis di dalam banyak kata. Adalah satu – satunya cara yang tetap membuatku untuk terus melangkah melalui saat yang paling kelam.

Jauh… jauh di suatu tempat, aku membayangkan sebuah padang rumput liar. Dimana sebuah bunga mekar sangat indah, jauh dari semua…

Walau kau dan aku hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, Aku tetap mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah kesempatan dan keluar untukmu.

Seluruh ingatan tentangnya kembali terbayang, betapa hancurnya perasaanku saat membaca surat terakhirnya, juga opsir itu! Dia yang menghancurkan segalanya… mengurungku di kegelapan ini… padahal aku… aku…

"Uhuk… uhuk… ohok… ohok… ohok!"

Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh mengalir dari mulutku… ini… darah! Aku… batuk darah? Padahal aku tidak mengidap penyakit parah… kecuali jika mereka…

Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku berubah, seperti saat - saat terakhirku tergambar sangat dekat. Tidak bisakah mereka hanya membiarkanku berbicara dengannya, untuk satu waktu terakhirku?

Aku melihat salah satu suratnya, kugerakkan tanganku yang gemetar… aku ingin meraihnya lagi… meraihnya sekali lagi…

Ruangan ini penuh dengan kegelapan, dimana hidupku akan berakhir. Teriakanku menggema keras, namun tidak ada yang bisa mendengar. Ada sakit di dadaku.

Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas, satu hal… satu hal terakhir yang ingin kuketahui… aku hanya ingin mengetahui sebuah hal kecil yang sederhana… hanya na… ma… mu…

End Len's prov

Akhirnya, tawanan itu menutup kedua matanya yang sangat indah dan juga penuh air mata, dia meninggal di ruangan yang sangat gelap dan dingin itu. Keadaannya begitu menyedihkan, jari – jarinya yang panjang dan putih penuh dengan luka dan darah. Dan yang dia genggam erat di tangannya adalah… sebuah pesawat kertas…

**~~~ To Be Continued ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ; Pesawat Kertas

Rin prov's

Suatu waktu di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Kita berbicara, lewat pesawat kertas yang kita terbangkan d udara.

Setiap hari saat ayah pergi untuk bekerja, aku pergi dari rumah sakit. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, itu janjiku padamu. Setiap waktu aku membaca surat – suratmu, hatiku terasa menjadi hangat. Bagaimana bisa kita menyembunykan cinta kita? Walau itu…

Ayah berkata dia takut dengan anak itu, tidakkah kau berfikir kau tidak perlu melakukan itu aku tidak mengerti apapun

Seluruh yang kuinginkan untuk berada di sisimu. Apa yang salah tentang itu? Cahaya dari luar menyinari tempat ini dan memperlihatkan masa depan yang berkilauan, walaupun itu menyakitkan dan salah.

Aku sangat ingin datang padamu tapi aku terlalu jauh, Ketika saya menyadari bahwa, saya tidak bisa lagi berjalan, aku tersesat ... sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dari sini. Kematian semakin dekat, dan kau mengkhawatiranku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini terjadi?

Aku berlari… tapi untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal… Apa perasaan yang lebih berat ada di sana? Kukirim ke sisi lain sebuah pesawat udara kertas yang malang. Aku tidak datang untuk menunjukkan lebih banyak air mata.

"Tunggu sebentar! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti berapa banyak aku membutuhkanmu?! Kau satu – satunya temanku! Apa kau tidak akan datang kembali?! Aku akan menjaga seluruh surat – suratmu! Aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali lagi, o.k?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil tanpa memandangnya, meninggalkannya sambil berurai air mata…

Sejak saat itu tubuhku tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Segera, ini akan mengakhiri hidupku. Pagar yang memisahkan kita terbayang di benakku. Aku ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu... di sisi lain… Sekarang, bagaimana kau akan menunjukkan senyumanmu? Itu menyakitkan… sangat menyakitkan!

Tidak ada lagi cahaya untuk menerangi bunga itu. Kita tidak bisa mengubah takdir. Saya hanya ingin surat Anda. Cahaya saya meredup. Meskipun aku minggu, aku terus setiap satu. Aku harus cepat pergi ke tempat itu. Tolong, jika aku mati ... Aku ingin kau untuk bertahan hidup.

Semenjak hari itu, kita selalu bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah tersenyummu. Kegelapan yang dalam menelan kita berdua. kegelapan yang dalam mengambil kegembiraan kita! Aku dapat merasakannya… nafasku terputus – putus… perlahan aku memejamkan mata, dapat kurasakan pesawat kertas darimu kembali ke genggaman tanganku.

Sampai jumpa besok… di tempat itu…

Normal prov's

Gadis itu telah tiada, air matanya yang mengalir serta senyuman di wajahnya membuat opsir berkacamata itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat, dia ingin percaya bahwa putri tunggalnya pergi dari dunia ini dalam keadaan bahagia.

Kemudian dia mendapat kabar bahwa sang tahanan telah meninggal, di waktu yang sama saat anak gadisnya meninggal. Pria itu memandang langit, tiba – tiba dia seperti melihat sepasang remaja, Anaknya dan tawanan itu… mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, dan… mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia…

~~~ The End ~~~


End file.
